1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable water pump control system and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable water pump control system actively controlling a variable water pump and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers are currently attempting to improve fuel efficiency as well as exhaust gas quality through research processes thereof, and they have specifically increased a catalyst amount of the exhaust system or the capacity of the EGR cooler so as to satisfy emission regulations.
A coolant passage is formed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head of an engine, and a water pump circulates a coolant through the coolant passage so as to prevent overheating of the engine and sustain a regular temperature.
A conventional water pump is continuously operated to circulate the coolant regardless of a warmed up condition or a cold condition of the engine.
Accordingly, if the engine is started in a cold condition, the warming up time is delayed by the circulation of the coolant.
Also, since combustion efficiency is lower in a cold state of the engine, fuel mileage is lower, and the temperature of the exhaust gas is slowly raised, a light off time of a catalyst is delayed, and a harmful material of the exhaust gas is exhausted in a large amount.
A clutch is applied in a water pump so as to resolve the above problem, and the clutch is controlled according to engine RPM, coolant temperature, and an operation condition of a heater to selectively operate the water pump.
However, there is a drawback that the conventional variable water pump does not actively correspond to changing driving conditions and outside environmental factors.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.